Entre borrachos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra y Chile están discutiendo algo pasados de copas de ciertas naciones, el inglés de un estadounidense y el chileno de un argentino, quizás aún estando borracho se darían cuenta que pasa realmente con ellos respecto a esos idiotas. USxUK y ArgentinaxChile.


Espero les guste :D, por cierto, el fic que subí hace un rato no aparece, es horrible, FF me odia xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra y ArgentinaxChile.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nadita, momentos entre borrachos.

Dos amigos, las voces algo alcoholizadas en la barra, dinero ilimitado al ser naciones y tener una tarjeta inagotable para necesidades básicas, para esos países un buen día de alcohol era una necesidad básica, Inglaterra había ido a pasar cierto tiempo a la casa de Chile para conversar asuntos de economía, eran buenos amigos se podría decir, pero cuando están en continentes separados no se hablan en demasía.

–¡Y se cree la gran cosa, oh, soy Estados Unidos, tengo un par de lentes, soy un poco más alto y soy el centro de mesa, mírenme! –se reía entusiasmado Inglaterra dando un sorbo al brebaje alcohólico que se disponía ante sí.

Su compañero amplió un poco su sonrisa riéndose con el inglés, era Chile.

–Al menos no te toca el fleto culiao, no hay oportunidad que no aproveche, incluso borracho me mete mano…–se sonrojó un poco Chile.

El inglés pareció atragantarse frente a ese comentario, sintiendo como si fuera un dèjá vu, como si en algún momento -en realidad muchas veces- le pasara ese mismo escenario en su pobre y larga vida.

–B-Bueno a mí Es-Estados U-Unidos no me toc-a, no much-o… no me lo hace tan adent-tro, digo!… shit! –frunció la boca.

–Vamos, dilo, estamos en confianza…–se reía suavemente mientras el alcohol le corría en la sangre a los dos.

–Me… me dan ga-ganas de que me coja a veces cuando est-oy borracho, yes, suena "fleto" como tú le d-ices, pero yo se lo pido…–

–¿O sea que tú y él? –

–Shut up, a la mañana siguiente no me despego de las sábanas, estúpido gordo, debería negarse un poco…–se mordió los labios. –Digo, follar con un borracho no es muy de caballeros…–

–¿No has pensado que Estados Unidos es gay? ¿y que lo poní? –tomó un sorbo evitando ver al inglés a los ojos.

–¿Lo poní? –levantó la ceja incrédulo el anglosajón, no asimilando muy bien a que se refería, era malo con los modismos chilenos, hasta los latinos suelen ser malos con los modismos chilenos.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Manuel decidió continuar pidiendo otra cerveza.

–Mas allá de tener moral con un borracho, quizás le gustí po' –susurró suavemente. – Porque… con el maricón del argentino no hay vuelta que darle, me llena el muro de fa-cebook de puras homosexualidades, hace años que no me consigo una mina rica por su culpa…–se rió sutilmente.

El inglés pensó sus palabras, mientras seguía tomando, asimilando que el rojo que empezaba a cubrirle las mejillas era por culpa del alcohol, siguió bebiendo, mientras discutían de los defectos de cada uno… hablando de ellos, de Alfred y Martín, inclusos sin tenerlos al lado… porque muy en el fondo ambos, el chileno y el inglés, por más borracho que lleguen a estar saben que son importantes.

–¿A *hip* to'o esto weon… cómo le hace el gringo maricón pa' encontrarte? –para ese momento, los modales del chileno frente a Inglaterra se habían esfumado.

–N-No lo sé…–aceptó. –Sólo sé…–susurra mirando la entrada. –Sólo sé q-ue… *hip*, abre esa puerta con fuerza y dice… no importa donde esté… "¿Qué mierda haces aquí In-… –

–¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ INGLATERRA? ¡joder, estaba preocupado, estaba buscándote! ¡nos vamos a casa! –un chico de lentes y cabello rubio pateó la puerta arrancándola mientras todos se alejaban asustados.

Los ojos del inglés se abren como si de un sueño se tratara, empieza a alegar mientras siente que los brazos lo rodean y lo alzan hacia sus brazos mientras le dan un beso en la frente para que se tranquiliza, el chileno ve borroso, sólo sabe que parece que algo se está llevando a Inglaterra casi en posición matrimonial, trata de detenerlo, pero el piso se mueve, maldito piso que se mueve, ni que fuera terremoto. Para cuando puede mantenerse medianamente en pie se lo han llevado.

Mira resignado hacia delante, tiene un tropezón, alguien le sujeta la cadera también y le toma el brazo, acomodándolo arriba de la espalda, el extraño sujeto tiene una voz… una extraña voz argentina, sus manos quieren forcejear, pero se siente seguro. "¿Otra vez borracho, Manu?" lo oye decir con cautela, "no te preocupes, no te haré nada hoy, sólo haré que me firmes matrimonio en un altar".

Para cuando volvió a saber que pasaba Chile se encontraba en un vuelo directo a Argentina, después de todo, sólo en ese país maricón y fleto se podían casar dos hombres peludos y machos como se creía ser Manuel. En tanto, Inglaterra, otra vez en la mañana despertará hecho bolita entre las sábanas norteamericanas.

Borrachos o no, hay algo que saben Inglaterra y Chile, cada uno ama a su idiota… con o sin alcohol.

**N.A:** Y así con los borrachos, cada uno tiene a su superhéroe… ¿o a su supervillano? depende del animo con el que estén, que viva el USxUK y el ArgentinaxChile! :3


End file.
